metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Skrew
Skrew was an influential industrial metal band, formed in 1990 and disbanded in 1998. Biography Skrew was formed in 1990 in Austin, Texas, by Adam Grossman (guitars/vocals/programming) and Danny Lohner (guitars/background vocals/programming). The band rose from the ashes of crossover thrash band Angkor Wat, of which Grossman and Lohner were members. Skrew recruited local Austin area musicians, as well as Al Jourgensen of Ministry, to record and produce its 1991 debut album Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame. Though the album fared well commercially (out-selling every debut on the Metal Blade catalog) and received high praise from critics, the band suffered numerous setbacks: conflicts with some of the members prevented the band from touring following the album's release, and Grossman and Lohner were forced to recruit a new line-up. Lohner departed the band during touring in support of 'Burning' to begin his tenure with Nine Inch Nails. Many fans of the group have cited his departure as a major turning point in the bands career. Eventually things calmed down and Skrew proceeded to work on its second release Dusted, which was released in 1994. This album saw the addition of keyboardist Jim Vollentine, who would remain with the band for the remainder of its career. Like its predecessor, Dusted was highly praised by critics and fans, and is still considered a classic in field of industrial metal by many fans of the genre. However, commercially it was less successful than the freshman 'Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame'. The band's music underwent significant change with the departure of Lohner, and guitarist Mike Robinson, the result of which was the 1996 album Shadow of Doubt. The album largely moved away from the band's previous sound, featuring less electronics and sampling and more of a slow, extreme thrash metal sound somewhat similar to other 1990's metal bands such as Machine Head. Unlike the band's previous works, Shadow of Doubt failed to generate any significant interest, despite having the experienced hand of former Overkill guitarist Bobby Gustafson in the line-up. The band went through several member changes in the next year, but by 1997 Grossman had a stable line-up, and released the band's final album Angel Seed XXIII. The album was far different from anything the band had ever recorded, and featured a style somewhat reminiscent of the then-emerging nu-metal genre. Angel Seed XXIII received even less attention than its predecessor, and was heavily bashed by critics. Following the lack of success with its final two albums, Skrew announced its break-up in 1998. In recent years following Skrew's disbandment, several of its previous members have become involved in other activities; Adam Grossman joined Ministry as a touring guitarist, and can also be heard playing rhythm guitar on its 2003 album Animositisomina. Lohner continues to be a well-known musician, and frequently contributes to A Perfect Circle and movie soundtracks. Jim Vollentine has gone on to work as a sound engineer and producer, working with bands such as ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead and Sound Team. There have been several unconfirmed rumors of a possible Skrew reunion in the years since the band's break-up, but none of them have yet to come true. Skrew has returned and played first show in 2011. For more info go to Skrewofficial.com Last Recording Lineup *''Adam Grossman (Guitars, Vocals) (Angkor Wat)'' *''Steve Green (Guitars) (Re:Ignition, Skinlab)'' *''Jason (Guitars)'' *''Frap (Bass)'' *''Jim Vollentine (Keyboards)'' *''Chris Istas (Drums) (Pitbull Daycare,Torso, Vox Demonna, Moore)'' Former Members *''Mike Robinson (Guitars)'' *''Danny Lohner (Guitars/Vocals) (Angkor Wat)'' *''Clay Campbell (Guitars)'' *''Bobby Gustafson (Guitars) ((Cycle Sluts From Hell, Overkill, Response Negative)'' *''Mike Peoples (Bass)'' *''Brandon Workman (Bass)'' *''Robb Lampmann (Bass)'' *''Chris Ault (Keyboards)'' *''Mark Dufour (Drums)'' *''Chadwick Davis (Drums)'' Discography *''Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame'' (1991) *''Dusted'' (1994) *''Shadow of Doubt'' (1996) *''Angel Seed XXIII'' (1997) Cultural References * Skrew is referenced in the Wesley Willis song "Skrew" External links *Critical blog entry about the history of Skrew *AllMusic entry *Fabryka Industrial Rock webzine Interview with Adam Grossman (voc, guitar), 2006 *www.skrewofficial.com www.skrewofficial.com pl:Skrew he:סקרו Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:American industrial music groups